


Burning Bright

by becbecboom



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasiphae watches as Ariadne is brought to the Brazen Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

Ariadne looks so beautiful in her white dress, Pasiphae thinks. So _very_ beautiful. The guards are tall and powerful, eyes hidden behind the impassive ceremonial masks, surrounding the girl. She struggles and sobs in their grip, her face contorted with terror as she pleads for her life.

She's never been more lovely.

Pasiphae closes her eyes for one brief moment, allows herself the indulgence of picturing Ariadne in her bed, writhing beneath her. Pasiphae would bind her, hold her down, make her scream. She would show no mercy, be relentless, but she would be tender with it, always.

She imagines caressing Ariadne's cheek, soothing her as all the while she increases the girl's pain, listening to her pant and beg.

The bull is ready, wood piled up beneath its belly. Soon the fire will be lit, flames dancing bright in the darkness, burning higher and higher.

Soon, Pasiphae will hear Ariadne's screams.


End file.
